Episode Guide
Episode Guide The following is a list of episodes of the series'' El Internado: Laguna Negra. Series Overview Season 1 # '''Monsters Do Not Tickle' (Los monstruos no hacen cosquillas) # Everyone Has Their Secrets (Todo el mundo tiene un secreto) # The Blinded Eyes (Ojos que no ven) # The Letter In a Bottle (Un mensaje en una botella) # A Body in the Lagoon (Un cadáver en La Laguna) # The Night of Saint Isabel (La noche de Santa Isabel) .gtpigjkvh hl;/ G*yu - Season 2 # What Do Fish Dream about? (¿Con qué sueñan los peces?) # Chasing the Fireflies (Persiguiendo luciérnagas) # The Ring (El anillo) # The Music Box (La caja de música) # In Alphabetical Order (En orden alfabético) # To See To Believe (Ver para creer) # My Friend is a Monster (Mi amigo el monstruo) # The North Pole (El polo norte) Season 3 # The Owl (El Búho) # Eight Millimeters (Ocho Milímetros) # The Tin Soldier (El soldadito de plomo) # At the Seabed (En el fondo del mar) # Life is a Dream (La vida es sueño) # The Worst Prison in Time (La peor cárcel del mundo) # The Ghost of Beheaded Teacher (El fantasma de la profesora decapitada) # The Five Avengers (Los cinco vengadores) # Night of Fire (La noche del fuego) Season 4 # The Curse (La maldición) # The Treasury (La sala del tesoro) # A Great Mystery (El secreto mejor guardado) # A Warning (Premonición) # A Spell (El exorcismo) # Destined by Stars (Escrito en las estrellas) # The Good Soldier (Un gran soldado) # The Key (La llave) # A Unicorn (El unicornio) # An Island in Sea (Un punto en el mar) # Night of Two Moons (La noche de las dos lunas) Season 5 # Dr. Wulf's Diary (El cuaderno del doctor Wulf) # Amnesia (Amnesia) # A Human in the Bag (El hombre del saco) # A Body of a Bride (La novia cadáver) # The Promise (La promesa) # The Vampire (El vampiro) # The Card King (El rey de la baraja) # Paula in Wonderland (Paula en el País de las Maravillas) # The Last Day (El último día) Season 6 # Monsters Come at Night (Los monstruos vienen de noche) # Fortune Cookies (Las galletas del porvenir) # A Werewolf (El hombre lobo) # Betrayal (La traición) # The Ball for the Guilty (El baile de los culpables) # Paula and a Wolf (Paula y el lobo) # The Legend of Eve (La leyenda de Eva) # The Frozen Princess (La princesa de hielo) # The Foreign One (El extraterrestre) # The Room №13 (La habitación numero 13) # The Wizard (El mago) # Alaska (Alaska) # When the Light Goes Out (Después de la luz) Season 7 # The Protocol (El protocolo) # A Threat (La amenaza) # A Mysterious Man (El hombre misterioso) # The Treasure (El tesoro) # Centre of the Earth (El centro de la Tierra) # The Three Petals (Los tres pétalos) # Carolina's Murderer (El asesino de Carolina) # The Last Wish (El último deseo) # The Beginning of the End (El Principio del fin) # The Last Dose (La última dosis) # The Last Memories (Los últimos recuerdos) # Until Death Do Us Part (Hasta que la muerte los separe) # The Last Breath (El último aliento) # The Light (La luz) # The End (El fin) Category:Episodes